professioniste_digitalifandomcom_it-20200214-history
Gaddi Rossana
Professore ''di Grafica & Communication Designer Laureata in Disegno Industriale al Politecnico di Milano e Dottore di Ricerca in Design e tecnologie per la valorizzazione dei Beni Culturali, Rossana Gaddi è un’esperta Designer della Comunicazione, che svolge la libera professione dal 2003 (www.rossanagaddi.it). Ha ideato e realizzato progetti integrati di comunicazione per la cultura, la valorizzazione urbana, gli eventi, la pubblicità, l’editoria ed i servizi. Attualmente è anche professore a contratto di Graphic Design presso la Scuola del Design del Politecnico di Milano e, presso il Dipartimento di Design della medesima Università, svolge attività di ricerca sulla comunicazione e sulla valorizzazione del sistema della cultura e della moda in relazione allo spazio urbano. Formazione e studi * 2006 – 2009: ''Dottorato di Ricerca in Design e tecnologie per la valorizzazione dei Beni Culturali, Facoltà di Design, Politecnico di Milano; * ''1999 – 2005: Laurea Magistrale in Disegno Industriale, Politecnico di Milano; * 1999: Maturità al Liceo Scientifico Statale “Paolo Giovio” (CO). Professione * 2003 – presente: Libera professionista, Graphic Designer, www.rossanagaddi.it. Attività di formazione * Gennaio 2014 – presente: ''Docente di Graphic Design, Corso di Alta formazione in “Design del Gioiello”, Consorzio Poli.Design, Politecnico di Milano; * ''2012 – 2013: ''Docente a contratto del corso Strumenti e tecniche per la progettazione grafica, Corso di laurea in Design della Moda, Politecnico di Milano; * ''2011 – presente: ''Docente a contratto del corso Strumenti e tecniche per la progettazione grafica, Dipartimento di Design, Politecnico di Milano; * ''Novembre 2011 – presente: Docente di Graphic Design, Master in Accessory Design, Consorzio Poli.Design, Politecnico di Milano; * Ottobre 2011 – presente: Docente e organizzatore di didattico, Corso EDC Ecole des Dirigeants & Créateaurs, Creativa Academy (MI); * 2011 – 2012: Docente a contratto del corso Comunicazione della Moda, Corso di laurea in Design della Moda, Politecnico di Milano; * Febbraio 2010 – presente: ''Docente del corso di Strumenti di Design e visual design per il retail, Master in Fashion & Retail design, Milano Fashion Institute (MFI); * ''Luglio 2010 – presente: ''Docente di Design & Contemporary Art, Master in New Tech e Style Design, Consorzio Poli.Design, Politecnico di Milano; * ''2009 – 2010: ''Segretario di produzione del corso Progettazione per la Città della Moda: Milano, Corso di laurea magistrale in Design degli Interni, Politecnico di Milano;' * ''2009 – presente: ''Assegnista di ricerca presso il Dipartimento di Design, Politecnico di Milano; * ''2005 – 2006: ''Segretario di produzione del corso Comunicazione strategica per il Fashion System, Corso di laurea magistrale in Design della Moda, Politecnico di Milano; * ''2005 – 2006: ''Cultore della materia del corso di Recupero di aree industriali dismesse per la progettazione di sistemi di accoglienza turistica, Corso di laurea magistrale in Architettura, Politecnico di Milano. '' Ruoli di rappresentanza/associazioni * 2007: ''Socia AIAP (Associazione Italiana Design della Comunicazione Visiva). Pubblicazioni * Gaddi, R., (2012). ''M/I/M Matera Design District. Potenza: Sviluppo Basilicata spa; * Gaddi, R., (2011). M/I/M Matera Design District. Un’esperienza di formazione sperimentale tra Milano e Matera. ''Matera: Università della Basilicata; * Gaddi, R., (2011). ''Urban Design Trajectories. Roles and Skills of design in the communication of the city as cultural asset. The International Journal of Constructed Environment. Champaign (USA): Common Ground Publishing. Premi Ottenuto per 3 anni l’assegno di ricerca al Politecnico di Milano; Sitografia * Gaddi, R., (n.d.). Profilo Linkedin di Rossana Gaddi. ' '''Tratto da: www.linkedin.com/in/rossana-gaddi-01494630 il 30 luglio 2016; * Gaddi, R., (n.d.). ''Rossana Gaddi, Graphic Studio Design. Tratto da: www.rossanagaddi.it il 30 luglio 2016. Categoria:Graphic Designer Categoria:AIAP Categoria:Libera professionista Categoria:Docente